The Severus Chronicles
by Alanna Dumbledore
Summary: Snape's diary when he's at Hogwarts. MWPP time with minimal MWPP
1. A Genius's First Days at Hogwarts

The Severus Chronicles  
Hello all! Didja miss me? I didn't think so. Well, anyway, here is a little fic about, well guess who! MWPP time. By the way, for all of you original story writers, a few of my friends are doing a zine. If you have any original stories or artwork or poetry (pretty much anything!) you want published, send it to basheepworld@hotmail.com mailto:basheepworld@hotmail.com. If that doesn't work try baasheepworld@hotmail.com mailto:baasheepworld@hotmail.com. Note: ORIGINAL work, no fics. Anyway, Read on!  
  
August 30th  
I am only writing in you out of necessity. If I don't, father will have my head. Anyway, I don't see the point in introducing myself, but I will do it anyway, because I have no life, nothing better to do, and because I will look back on this and laugh in a few years anyway, and will want to know how old I was when I wrote this piece of garbage. Severus Snape, age 10 and a quarter, future Hogwarts student (1 more day!), and brilliant genius. I am excited about Hogwarts. I know 43 curses, 12 potions, and 10 little useful spells. I will be in Slytherin, and have snuck in a snake as a pet. Father knows, but doesn't care, mother hates me anyway, and all the servants know I am master and could get them fired so they don't say anything. This diary will supposedly chronicle my life at Hogwarts, if I don't get frustrated and throw it down the toilet first.   
  
September 1st, On the Hogwarts Express  
I can't believe I'm finally here! Well, not quite, but close enough. I met a few children, and found only one that met my standards for a potential friend. Katrina. She is sitting in front of me, and reading up on the jelly-legs curse. I like her already. A fat boy and a rather pretty girl with red hair are also in my compartment. The girl with red hair seemed friendly, and I almost talked to her, when the food cart came and seeing the Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Juice, she gasped and asked for fries and a coke. I realized she was a mud-blood, and disgusted, turned away. We will be pulling into the station soon, so I'd better go. Besides, the girl in front of me caught me reading over her shoulder and I am very worried that she will hex me. I'll be ready though, I'll be ready.  
  
Same day, but at night,  
I'm in Slytherin (duh!). The girl in front did hex me, I hexed her back, and now we are best friends who will be sharing a detention for fighting. C'est la vie. The feast was good, although our headmaster is insane, and I'm convinced that the professors pumpkin juice was spiked, because there were some very tipsy professors, as well as some all-to-innocent looking students. Oh well, I'd better go to sleep. Classes start tomorrow, I think  
  
September 2nd  
My detention is to be Sunday, a week from tomorrow. Defense against the dark arts seems to me to be the most pointless class ever in existence, with the possible exception of History of Magic. The only thing that makes History of Magic better is that Katrina sits next to me. I do NOT have a crush on her, it's just that she makes class so much more interesting. Did you know that it's possible to turn a ghost rainbow-colored? I didn't, until Katrina showed me. Professor Binns is quite angry, though he cannot identify the culprint. Transfiguration will be challenging, but could turn out to be one of my favorite classes. The only problem with it is that the teacher is the head of Gryffindor, which is our enemy house. That is the only reason why potions isn't my favorite class. We have it with the Gryffindors. The mudblood and the fat kid were both made Griffindors as well as a boy with hair that he didn't bother to comb and his crony. Well, I have a History of magic test tomorrow and I haven't exactly read the textbook- at all, so I'd better go do that. Bye for now.  



	2. A Humiliation, and a Plot for Revenge

I read Bridget Jones diary this weekend. Very good book. Special thanks to Danielle M (buy the pumpkin juice, spike it yourself!), Shandethe Sanders, and Alcione . Did I ever mention how much I love reviews! I'm so mad at Severus! He slept in on the entry for my birthday! This chapter we get to see a bloodthirsty Severus out for revenge. Well, on with the fic.   
September 3rd,  
Thank whatever is above our heads and rules us all its Sunday. I might have failed the History of magic test, but as it was multiple choice, there's always a chance that the ten out of thirty I guessed on might have been correct. Oh well. It wasn't my fault I didn't read the textbook. Katrina learned how to make writing disappear. Now my history of magic text book has 567 pages of blah blah blah blah blah. Her hair is still pink for that. She hasn't made any effort to change it back, and I'm beginning to think she rather likes the stares. The guy with messy hair's (his name is James, I found out. How dreadfully common) crony was hitting on her! Eew! Eew! Eew! Eew! I'm going to go puke now.   
September 4th,  
Monday. The start of a new week. Joy. Joy. Joy. I have astronomy at midnight tonight. These teachers are either sadists or vampires (at this point, nothing would surprise me). Did you know I'm the youngest Hogwarts student here? Midnight! Where is the justice?!? It's six o clock and I need to go to sleep! I think I'm gonna cry.  
September 6th  
I didn't write yesterday. I slept. Astronomy was 3 friggin hours long! It ended at three in the morning, and I had transfiguration at eight o clock! I couldn't even sleep in history of magic because Katrina put filibuster fireworks down my robe, and when she dripped some water on me, BOOM! I had pink and purple stars bouncing out of the front of my robe until 5 at night! The worst part of it was that I had double herbology with the Gryffindors later that day, and James and his crony did not relent. I also scorched the plant we were working on, although I can't for the life of me recollect what it was. My pet snake, Wingardium (the levitating charm, also one of the most fun words in existence to say), has eaten something I am sure Katrina was experimenting on and is now a funny brownish sort of color. I'm going to have to do something drastic to that girl. She turned her hair back. It's no longer pink. Now it's blue with orange polka dots. It clashes horribly. Oh my god. Am I turning into one of those ditzy morons in Hufflepuff? God help us all. I need to hex something(one) NOW!  
September 7th,  
All of my robes are a lilac-lavender sort of color, and it's not even Katrina's fault. James and his crony did this. They also held up my bunny rabbit boxers my Aunt Ermintrude sent me and shouted out to the entire great hall "look at Severus Snape's bunny rabbit boxers. FYI, he's a first year Slytherin and is sitting right there!" the entire great hall erupted into fits of laughter. Even Dumbledore laughed until he cried. Katrina is standing with me, not against me, surprisingly. She got so mad. She's plotting revenge, I can tell, although whether it's because I'm her friend or because they thought of it before she did I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to go become a hermit and live in a secluded portion of the woods and hex anything that comes my way. I've gotta start packing. I HATE JAMES I HATE JAMES I HATE JAMES I HATE JAMES.  
September 8th,  
Dumbledore has refused to accept my withdrawal from Hogwarts. He said it was a stupid reason to leave a school and sent me back to DADA. Stupid muggle loving fool. Everyone thinks that there is something seriously wrong with me. During our detention, Kat and I are going to figure out a way to get back at them. A way they'll never forget. Two days, and then I will be able to savor the sweet taste of revenge. James, Sirius (his crony), you two are going DOWN!  
September 9th,  
I felt really evil after that last entry, so I did a good deed today. I diffused a filibuster firework that Katrina had put in my jar of beetles eyes. Okay, maybe it was a slightly selfish act, but what can I say, I'm Zeus, Jupiter, Oberon, and Einstein combined! I'm king of the world! I'm the center of the universe! I'm the laughingstock of Hogwarts! I'm depressed! I'm the victim of a rampant cheering charm by Katrina who thought I needed it! Tomorrow's our detention. Operation Get James starts tomorrow. Revenge! I will have revenge!   



	3. BORED

Sorry its been so long. Homework load TRIPLES this year, so I cant write as much. Over the summer I had no computer access, but I'm back now. Soooooo, revenge is sweet, is it not? Well, only one way to find out… read AND REVIEW please  
  
  
September 10th,  
Well, revenge will take awhile, but it is a stroke of genius. Kat made a Gryffindor "friend" (her way of saying blackmailed into giving information), who told her that James and Sirius keep DIARIES!!!!!!!!!!! Yes! Yes! Yes! She also found out that we will be rearranging the potions supply cupboard for detention, under the supervision of Prof. Poudlard. MY brilliant contribution to this fantastic plot is a highly illegal potion called the Polyjuice potion, which turns us into someone else (I'm so smart, aren't I). So, we stole the ingredients from the supply cupboard (Prof Poudlard had "accidentally" nodded off right when we reached the teachers cupboard), and the potion has been set to brewing. It should take about a month (I think). The theory is simple (yet ingenious, of course since it was ALL my idea). We disguise as Gryffindors, go into the common room, steal their diaries, and broadcast all their secrets to the school (that part hasn't been figured out yet, but we have time). Kat wanted to just knock them out with a sleeping potion and go in as them, but we must be covert. They mustn't know, or we are SCREWED (plus, the element of surprise is all the fun). I must go now, homework calls.  
  
September 11th  
I HAD to choose a plan that would take so long to complete, didn't I? It's only the first day and I'm already impatient! Well, not much happened today, we started work on the potion, got so caught up in it we missed History of magic completely (not that he noticed, with all his droning). We are still working on matchsticks to needles, so for some flare I tried to tye-dye my needle once I finished. It kind of worked, but then backfired and sent the needle flying right into prof. McGonagall's rear end!!! I have never laughed so hard in my life, but I had to pay the price (25 points!). Oh, the tortures of being brilliant!  
Sept 17th  
I know I haven't written in almost a week, but nothing of any importance has happened. My life has fallen into a schedule. I work on the potion, eat, go to classes, eat, go to more classes, work on the potion again, eat, do homework (well, sometimes anyway), sleep. My intellect is too great to be restricted by schedules! I can't stand this! I will not conform! I must do something! 3 weeks 'til the potion is done.  
Sept 20th  
Bored bored bored bored bored. I'll ask Katrina for an idea to spice up my life. That girl is too damn happy all the time, especially for us depressed, evil, Slytherins. How does she do it?   



End file.
